I hate you but it will have to wait
by Emily-gleek-otaku-princess
Summary: AU. Agent Rachel Berry was kidnapped and raped when she was 12. 10 years later the same guy comes back so her adoptive father Director Will Schuester has agent Finn Hudson and his team work the case to bad Rachel hates Finn with a burning passion but will all that change? will this guy get put away for sure? and will someone die in the end? probably not but I haven't decided yet.
1. Her least favorite agent

She sat in the chair in front of his desk remembering that horrible night 10 years ago and now the man who did that was back, back for her. Rachel had to keep her strong front up her team couldn't see her like this so she sat and waited for Will to come and tell her what was going to happen.

As if on que Director Will Schuster walked into his office to see the girl who was like his daughter sitting there as if waiting for him. "Rachel," He said walking over to her. Rachel stood up and hugged him there was nothing silences. "Are you ok," Will asked.

Rachel nodded and pulled back. "What's gonna happen," she was now all business.

"Well we are tracking his phone pulling records got a bolo out Chang is doing everything he can with what he has," Will started. "We are getting another team to work on the case you're out new people are in I will make sure that your people are in on the case."

"Who's lead," Rachel asked.

"Hudson," Will said waiting for her reaction.

"What no way, no way I am not spilling my past to that asshole and his jack ass team, nope not gonna happen," Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Rachel you know this has to be done," Will said. He then pressed a button and the door opened. A tall man walked in he looked serious and was wearing a suit. "Finn Hudson I would like you to meet one of your victims and my daughter Special agent Rachel Berry," Will said as he noticed Rachel flinch when he said "Victims."

"It's nice to see you again Rachel," Finn said smirking a little.

"Yeah to bad that we had to meet before your funeral," Rachel spat glaring at him.

"Aw don't be like that Rachel," Finn said his smirk growing.

"I can't wait to watch you die too bad I can't do it myself," Rachel said her mouth set in a line and if looks could kill Finn would be six feet under.

"Enough you two, Rachel you stick with Finn help him debrief your team," Will said to his daughter. "And Finn have fun managing two teams don't let her," Pointing to Rachel "Anywhere near this case always have someone with her I want 24 hour protection and have her moved to a safe house." Will informed him.

Finn nodded then looked at Rachel serious "Let's go it's time to goin forces," he said then walked out Rachel trailing behind him.


	2. Explaine

They sat at their desks looking at their team leader and the other team trying to understand what was happening. "Ok so let me get this straight," Santana said looking at Rachel. "We have to work with them so that you don't get captured and die?"

"Uh yes my past has come back and because of it we are taking precautions so that this man can be captured and sentenced," Rachel said calmly. "For this mission you will report to Agent Hudson don't give him too much trouble respect him as if I was here," She instructed.

"Ok but Rach what are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"She's gonna stay safe 24 hour protection someone always with her this guy isn't gonna take our only whitens," Finn said looking at Rachel's team "Now you know my team," He gestured over his shoulder. "Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, and Tina Cohan-Chang," The three other agents replied in some form of hello or ecknolagedment. "Rachel I think it's time for you to go home. Quinn you take the first shift,"

Quinn nodded and walked over to Rachel. "Shall we be going soon Miss Berry," She asked.

"On second," Rachel said walking over to her desk and locked her gun and badge in the draw of her desk. Rachel then walked over to Sam and Santana "No one sits in my desk," The two nodded "And San be nice I know it will be hard but just keep it down."

Santana nodded then did the unthinkable. She hugged Rachel. "Be safe Munchkin I'll make sure to come by later, you, me, and Britt are just gonna stay at your place and hang out like normal," She said.

Rachel smiled then walked over to Sam he was like her brother they said nothing as if having a silent conversation. Rachel nodded and turned to Quinn "Let's get going my house is a little ways away and I walked," She said then started towards the elevator.

Quinn looked around. "She's joking right?" she asked.

"Nope Berry likes the hike and since you need to be with her at all times for a while you may as well enjoy the scenery," Santana said smirking. Quinn rolled her eyes a stalked out after Rachel.


	3. Girls Night

Rachel was sitting one her couch watching TV Quinn was in the kitchen getting water when the doorbell rang fallowed by someone shouting "Berry open up" Rachel jumped up and walked to the door Quinn close behind. Rachel opened the door to see Santana and her Girlfriend Brittany.

"San, Britt," Rachel said smiling at her two friends "Come in."

When Quinn saw that the two girls that came in were from the agency she went back to texting puck

Q- So bored and now little miss protection has friends over so there will be nothing for me to do

P- Aw come on Q go have fun with the girls you may start to like them you need some friends outside of us

Q- I have friends

P- Sure you do. So what are they talking about maybe you can jump in on the convo

"So Rach what's the deal with you and that Finn guy you looked like you wanted to either kill him of bang his brains out," Santana said.

"Santana," Rachel yelled with embarrassment.

Q- They're talking about Finn and how Berry either wanted to kill him or have sex with him

P- Ooooo get in there and tell me the deets later I wanna here this

Q- You jackass but ok.

Quinn walked in and leaned against the wall. "I want to hear this explanation," she said.

"Fine you guys want to know Finn Hudson is an annoying narcissistic ego maniac," Rachel said in a huff.

"Really he seemed kinda cute to me," Santana piped up.

"Says the lesbian in front of her girlfriend," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Well you know Finn isn't all that bad," Quinn said.

"Well you have to say that he's your boss," Brittany said in duh tone of voice.

"That's called sucking up Britt," Santana said making Rachel laugh.

"No I'm serious He's funny kind a great leader and you should see him around kids," Quinn said thinking of her friend Finn instead of her Boss Finn two completely different people.

"That sounded like you said he was you boyfriend who liked your kid," Santana said.

"Well he used to be my boyfriend and I do have a kid," Quinn started.

"There we go she's just still in love with him, like I said Hudson is a jackass," Rachel said.

"Well why do you think that," Brittany asked.

"Because after spending 12 hours with him and his nonstop video game references. After the first 2 hours I figured he just enjoyed annoying me," Rachel said.

"If you think that's annoying then how do you put up with Sam?" Santana asked.

"Because Sam knows when to stop and when to start Finn just acted like there was no off switch," Rachel said.

Santana just rolled her eyes "Britt pick the movie so we can get this over with Quinn would you like to join us," She said trying to be nice.

'Sure I'll go make the popcorn," Quinn said.

The four girls watched 'A Walk to Remember' until Santana and Brittany had to leave. "Hey Quinn," Rachel said when she was washing the popcorn bowl.

"Yes Rachel," Quinn said looking up from her magazine.

"Earlier you said you had a kid do you mind telling me more about them," Rachel asked hoping to make small talk Quinn seemed like a nice girl and Rachel wanted to get to know her more.

"Beth my daughter she is so much like her father but looks so much like me it's funny," Quinn said thinking of Puck and Beth at home.

"Are you with her father," Rachel asked.

"Um romantically no but he's my friend and my partner at work," She told her. How did she go from just protecting some girl to talking about her personal life?

"Is Finn her father?" Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed "No, no he's not but I wanted everyone to think he was I even tried to convince myself that what happened with Puck never happened but Puck told Chang and he told Tina and she tells Finn everything that's why they are so good together in the field," she paused "Me Finn and Puck were best friends since high school I went out with Finn for a while until Puck got me drunk then the dumbass got me pregnant, and everything went downhill from there Sue fired me and then I didn't have a job then Finn found out the baby wasn't his so he dumped me and all I had left was Puck."

"That Mohawk guy," Rachel said a little shocked.

Quinn chuckled "Yes the Mohawk guy last time I checked he was home with Beth like a good dad," she said smiling.

Rachel could feel the conversation dying so she said, "I'm uh gonna go take a shower then go to bed so good night Quinn."

"Good night Rachel oh by the way another agent will be coming in so if you hear anything it may just be either me or them," Quinn explained smiling.

"Ok, well it was nice talking to you," Rachel said with a smile then walked to her room with was connected to her bathroom.

**AN. Ok so not to much Finchel but hey it's longer so yay hope you like the Rachel + unholy trinity friendship I'll see you all next week love you C:**


	4. The Other half of the Night

Puck sat back on the couch watching the football game when Finn walked back in with two beers "Thanks man," he said taking one.

"No prob man so how's Q doing babysitting Berry?" Finn asked smirking a bit picturing Rachel and Quinn at each other's throats.

"I don't know last I heard was that some of her friends were over and they were talking about you," Puck said glancing at Finn to see his reaction.

Finn was smiling smugly, "really and do you know what they were talking about exactly."

"From what she told me they were talking about whether Berry wanted to kill or bang you," Puck said

"I always knew she wanted me," Finn leaned back smirking

"No I don't think so, I think she'd like someone more like me," Puck said now he was smirking.

Finn laughed, "Says the guy whose daughter is a sleep down the hall."

"Which is why we can't be too loud if Quinn comes home to see Beth still up I'm dead," Puck said turning his head to look down the hall.

"Dude the TV even isn't on loud I think we're ok," Finn said reassuringly.

"You never know man kid can hear everything," Puck said. Finn just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. "So dude how are you gonna handle this whole Berry thing?" Puck asked.

"Same as always annoy the hell out of her it's always fun to find ways to make her snap, but there is always time when I can lay back and have fun like this, and when I need to be serious like on the job," Finn explained.

"And that is why you're in charge Boss," Puck said. He knew how Finn didn't like any of them calling him Boss.

"Jackass," Finn said. The two men then heard the little pitter patter of bare feet of the floor when they saw the blonde curly hair of Beth.

"Daddy," she cried running over to Puck.

"What is it Baby girl," Puck said picking up the little girl and set her in his lap.

"I had a bad dream," Beth said burying her face in his chest.

"Oh its ok sweetie I'm here, I'm right here," Puck said rubbing small circles on her back.

"Will you sing for me Daddy," Beth asked.

"Sure thing why don't you sit with Uncle Finn wail I get my guitar," Puck said. Beth nodded and crawled over to Finn's lap and Puck got up and walked down to his and Quinn's room.

"Are you ok Beth," Finn asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I just don't want the monsters to get me," Beth said curling into his side.

"Well you're safe now no monsters are gonna get you," Finn said. Puck came back with a guitar in his hands.

"I have just the song for you to night my little girl," Puck said sitting back down. He started to play and sing along.

**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City**

**I'm a thousand miles away**

**But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do**

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true**

**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise**

**I'm by your side**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

**Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**

**We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would**

**My word is good**

**Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away, I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**And we'll just laugh along because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

**Delilah I can promise you**

**That by the time that we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

**Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school**

**And I'll be making history like I do**

**You'll know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you**

**This one's for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

By the end of the song Beth was once again asleep. Puck picked her up and put her back in bed. When he came back Quinn walked through the door. "And let the party begin because the Quinn Bee has returned to her hive," Finn said chuckling a bit.

"Hello to you to Finn," Quinn said hanging her cote up by the door. "Hey Puck, everything ok with Beth?" she asked since he was standing at the end of the hall.

"Yeah just a bad dream but she's asleep now," Puck said.

"I think I'm gonna head out," Finn said standing up.

"No you don't have to leave just because I'm home," Quinn said.

"no it's not you I just need to get heading I'll see you two tomorrow," Finn said walking out the door.

**AN. Ok I know these last two chapters haven't been very Finchel-y but next chapter the story will really get going cause we get to see what really happened all those years ago and there will be more Finn Rachel interaction. But for now bye and I'll see you next week C: **

**PS. Happy holidays C: **


	5. Their Time Together

"The tole?" Rachel said "What the hell is the tole."

"You have to kiss me to find out what the time is," Finn explained smirking a bit.

"No, NO, NO, absolutely not there is no way in hell that I am going to do that," Rachel protested.

"Well then you can find out yourself," Finn said smirking.

Rachel fixed him with a glare he was so infuriating sometimes "What's your problem," she asked.

"Nothing I'm just doing what I do best," Finn said. "By the way what are your thought on me cause heard you were stuck in between wanting me and hating me," this was gonna make her explode the grand finally.

Rachel was so offended this was a new low for him digging into her personal life. "YOU SELF CENTERED SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT THAT IS JUST LOW YOU DIGGING INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU JACKASS," she screamed then ran off.

Finn was shocked he didn't expect her to take it so personally it took him a few seconds to realize that Rachel went out all alone so he jumped up and ran after her his long legs helped him catch up to her but Rachel had already made it outside. "Rachel," He called after her. "Rach," Finn called again.

Rachel kept on going she didn't want Finn to see her cry she felt like she was in high school again people teasing her and throwing slushies in her face what Finn said was like what some of the kids used to say to her. "Rachel," she heard him call but she kept on going. "Rach," she heard once again then there was a strong grip on her arm that forced her to turn around. Rachel didn't look up at him but she could still feel Finn's eyes on her.

"What do you want," Rachel sniffed whipping the tears off her face.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked looking down at her.

"No, no I'm not and it's all thanks to you," Rachel said her anger returning.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't think you would get this upset I was only joking around," Finn explained.

"Yeah right so what else do you think is funny that will make me mad," Rachel said glaring up at him.

"Probably this," Finn said tiling her chin up and leaning down capturing her lips in his. Finn was shocked when he felt Rachel kiss back; it was sweet and light but also desperate and wanting. He pulled away looking deep into her eyes. "We should probably get you home," he said standing up straight. Rachel nodded and started walking to her apartment with Finn right next to her.

Across the street Finn and Rachel didn't notice that someone was watching them the man had his hood up covering his faces but you could just tell that there was something off about him. The man picked up his cell phone and called someone but got their voice mail.

_Hello you have reached the voice mail of Rachel Berry sorry I can't get to you right now but if you leave your name number and message after the beep I will try to get back to you bye._

When the message was over there was a beep and the man spoke. "Hello my little star did you miss me, I saw you just now and you didn't see me I hope we can meet again soon I miss your singing I can still make your dreams come true I'll call you again and if you pick up I'll tell you were to meet me. I hope you come Songbird bye," the man hung up and started walking disassembling the phone as he went taking out the battery and SIM card dropping them in trash cans and sewer drains as he went disappearing around a dark corner.

**AN. Well I finally worked in some Finchel. Also you have to guess who Rachel's scary friend is cause I'm not telling until I figure out how to write him in but at least his foot is in the door so you all have some time to guess I will try to drop hints but if you really want to know just PM me and I'll just tell you well happy guessing and I'll see you next week love you bye C:**

** I didn't update on time was really busy this week hope you had a happy new year see ya this weekend bye *Blows kisses***


	6. The Closer He gets the Worse she Fears

***Runs in painting* I'm not late it's still the weekend I still feel really bad about that last chapter but I'm here now and ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT I POSTED ON TIME**

Rachel walked in the door with Finn close behind. "This is the living room my room is right through their kitchen is over there and bathroom right there," She said on her way to the kitchen dropping her coat on the back of a chair. Finn had never been to Rachel's house before but seeing it he noticed how clean it was a blanket was folded over the back of the couch and the coffee table was cleared except for some costars the walls were a pale yellow kinda like the morning sun. He followed her into the kitchen where she stood next to her phone seeing that there was a new message on the machine so she hit play to listen.

_Hello my little star did you miss me, I saw you just now and you didn't see me I hope we can meet again soon I miss your singing I can still make your dreams come true I'll call you again and if you pick up I'll tell you were to meet me. I hope you come Songbird bye._

When the message was over Finn looked at Rachel wondering what that was about. Her face was blank but fear was etched in her eyes. "Rach what's wrong," Finn asked taking a step closer.

Rachel didn't look at him she just stared at the wall. "He knows my house number he said he saw me today, Finn I was only outside once today and it's dark out Finn he could have been right next to me," she said tears brewing in her eyes when she finally looked at him his heart broke. Rachel looked so scared and defenseless; Finn pulled her into his arms as if he could protect her like that.

"It's ok Rach I won't let him hurt you we're gonna trace the call and get a check on his location then you won't have to deal with him anymore but it's late now and you need to go to sleep," Finn said holding her close to his chest resting his chin on her head.

"But how can I sleep when I know he's this close," Rachel said her voice shaky.

"Because I'll be with you if you want me to alright no one's gonna touch you," Finn said trying not to go to that place in his mind of Corse he would think that after all he was a guy but that would be taking advantage of the beautiful girl in his arms.

Rachel looked up at him her face stained with the silent tears that she cried. "Thanks but no thanks that would be stepping a line that I set years ago," she said pulling out of Finn's arms and walked to her room.

Finn stood there his mind flooded with thoughts. What had just happened? Did Rachel share his feelings but was to scared after what happened? Why does she keep pushing his help away? Many questions he didn't have the answers to but bottom line was for him to get those answers was to get this jackass behind bars.

Rachel was in her room in her Pj's and slipped her gun under her pillow before sitting down on her bed when she broke down and just cried she hadn't been like this since she was 12 she felt weak but she felt her body shake with sobs completely forgetting that Finn was just in the other room possibly hearing her, but Rachel ended up crying herself to sleep.

Finn heard Rachel crying for hours when she finally stopped Finn fell into a restless sleep. A few hours later Finn was woken by screaming coming from Rachel's room he leaped up from the couch and burst into her room there was nothing but Rachel twisting and shrieking in her bed Finn let his gun down and walked over to her bed it was so big for one person especially for Rachel's size. Finn stood next to her bed and shook her shoulder saying her name. "Rachel, Rach wake up."

Rachel was dead asleep stuck in the worst dream ever she saw his eyes those deadly blue eyes hovering over her face his hand gripping one of her shoulders shaking it slightly "Rachel," he said his voice venomous in her ear. "Sing for me," her captor hissed.

"I-I can-can't," She stuttered her voice hoarse from crying every night not that he knew that.

"You're lying to me now sing," the man said throwing her to the ground making her scream. The man came over to her crumpled formed and started kicking her in the ribs and stomach several times. Rachel screamed in pain once again.

"Rachel," Finn said loud enough shaking her hard. Rachel moved quickly waking up shakily holding her gun in his direction. The fact that she was crying was evident on her face when she saw that it was Finn standing next to her bed she dropped her arm and just looked up at him. Finn saw how broken she was by the way Rachel looked at him. "Move over," he said. Rachel did as told and made room for him. Finn slid under the covers and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her close Finn breathed in the scent of Rachel's shampoo kissing her head before falling back a sleep. Rachel also fell back to sleep rather quickly the presence of him being next to her made her feel more safe then when she was alone.

**AN. Hey look it's Finchel again and did you catch that little hint about who the bad guy is for those of you who don't already know but he is a character from the show and has blue eyes btw he's not Brody he's already dead C: oh how I wish that really happened (The character not the actor Dean is great) any way that's it hope you like and I'll see you next weekend love ya C:**


	7. Songs and Sweet Moments

When Finn wok up for the second time he noticed that Rachel was still asleep in his arms there was a little light in the room so he could see her face if he thought she was beautiful when she was awake and stuff this was nothing. Finn noticed how perfectly they fit together for a moment he forgot all about the case and the outside world he just wanted to freeze time and live in this moment, he closed his eyes and started humming softly in one of those movies that they show on TV there would be music so he felt the need to accommodate.

"Sing for me," Rachel said groggily she was so cute when she first wakes up.

Finn smiled and picked a song off the top of his head. "I can't fight this feeling any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show," He sang the first line softly Rachel turned in his arms so she could look at him.

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might," He sang looking right into her eyes they held each other's gaze as Finn continued.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore, My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind And it always seems that I'm following you girl 'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars forever 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for Even if I have to crawl upon your floor Come crashing through your door Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore," Finn finished not braking the contact going over the word again in his head realizing the meaning they had in the situation.

"Did you mean any of it," Rachel asked looking down at the sheets and playing with them slightly.

"Yeah," Finn said never looking away from her. Rachel looked up at Finn and just enjoyed the silence and tried to keep the moment. Finn fought the urge to just lean down and kiss her but he felt it would be wrong last night was different from right now that one wrong move would ruin everything.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to," Rachel breathed.

Finn didn't think before what happened next. "I want to," he said then kissed her lightly enjoying the feeling of how his lips moved with her's. They stayed like that until the needed air Rachel was the one who broke the kiss she then climbed out of the bed walking to the door before she left Rachel turned around to face Finn.

"Thank you, Finn for helping me with this," She said then walked out the door.

Finn slumped down this girl was confusing the hell out of him first she hated him then she was into him and then she hated him again but then it made him think that she only liked him when she had her walls up.

Rachel stood in the kitchen looking down at her coffee thinking about what happened last night which was nothing but yet everything happened like one of those things was that she was falling for some dumbass with a pretty smile, but he wasn't all bad in ways and he was also a good kisser. Rachel smiled a bit when that crossed her mind. No this could not be happening everything was a threat you could never know what would happen she could just be falling into a repeat of what they were trying to stop.

The phone rang and Rachel picked it up on the first ring "Berry," she said in a bored yet firm tone.

"Good morning sunshine it's so good to hear you," the voice said.

Rachel froze but acted quickly trying to keep calm she walked into her room to get Finn. "Good morning this is quite a surprise how did you get my number," she told the voice.

Finn watched her talk on the phone when she mouthed text Mike he knew who was on the other end. He quickly sent a text saying to trace Rachel's house phone.

"I have my ways," The voice told her "Did you get my call last night," he asked.

"Um yes I did," Rachel said sitting down.

"That's nice but I have a reason for calling," the man said even though Rachel couldn't see him she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"And that is," Rachel said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I wanted for you to sing for me you always were the best," the man said trying to flatter her.

Rachel looked at Finn when she talked trying to give them enough time to trace the call "Alright um is there a certain song you wanted to hear," she asked. Finn watched her at how smoothly she spoke compared to how she was last night, but when he heard her agree to sing there was bittersweet feeling he wanted to hear her sing but not under these conditions.

"Yes in fact there is would you please sing taking chances for me," the man said.

Rachel gulped and nodded. "Alright just a moment," Rachel stood up so she could face the mirror in her room she then held the phone as if it were a microphone the started singing.

Don't know much about your life don't know much about your world but don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call earth. You don't know about my past And I don't have a future figured out And maybe this is going too fast And maybe it's not meant to last What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay what do you say? What do you say? I just want to start again Maybe you can show me how to try Maybe you could take me in somewhere underneath your skin what do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay what do you say? What do you say? And I had my heart beaten down But I always come back for more, yeah There's nothing but love to pull you up When you're lying down on the floor, yeah So talk to me, talk to me Like lovers do Yeah walk with me, walk with me Like lovers do Like lovers do What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay what do you say? What do you say? Don't know much about your life; don't know much about your world

When she finished she returned the phone to its upright position "Wow," the man said.

"So what's next," Rachel replied.

The man chuckled. "I always knew you could be a star my songbird I can still make that happen you know," he told her.

"Um can I sleep on it because my dream has changed over the years," Rachel said.

"Whatever you want angel I'll talk to you later I love you," the man told her.

Rachel was pained to say the next thing but she knew that it would keep her in the clear, "I love you too bye." She hung up the phone then just sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Rach are you ok," Finn said quietly staying in his spot. Rachel looked up at him and didn't say anything she looked so old yet so young. Finn walked over to her and sat down resting his hand on her back they sat like that until they heard Finn's phone go off they both remained silent and read the message from Mike.

M- Got a hit tell ya when you come in

Finn looked at Rachel and as if in sync they stood up and went their separate ways to get ready to go in.

**AN. Well that's it was fluffy at the beginning and then dramatic at the end ok gonna try to get down to business and get this jackass caught but who says I can't have fun along the way cause that's exactly what I'm gonna do the plot bunny is starting to hop out and when he gets going MAWHAHAH ok well see ya next week love you C: **


	8. Everything Starts NOW

**AN. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT LAST WEEK I WAS BUSSY AND AND I'M SO SORRY but I'm here now and yeah just read the chapter that was supposed to be up last week :C**

Finn and Rachel didn't talk for the rest of the morning neither one of them minded but every once in a wail Finn would look over at her to see the same hard determined look on her face. When they stepped out of the elevator Rachel walked straight to her father's office. Sam and Santana watched her as Rachel walked up the stairs and disappear behind the door everyone then grouped together to discuss what they though was gonna happen.

"She's about to snap and if the Director doesn't let her in hell's gonna break loose and then we finally have an opening in this case," Santana said.

"Or she wants one of us off the case but who would it be," Sam said. The five agents all looked towards Finn who just sat at his desk trying to ignore the others.

They all turned back to each other. "Why would she want Finn off the case though?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know Rachel isn't like that to just get rid of people once they piss her off I mean if she did then Santana wouldn't be here," Sam said.

"They probably did it last night Finn didn't answer any of my text this morning," Puck said.

"Ok so Rachel is pissed and slept with Finn so she wants him off the case and if that doesn't happen she's gonna snap," Tina said trying to see if she got everything.

"Looks like it," Quinn said.

"Your all wrong," Finn piped up. Everyone turned to look at him not knowing that he actually heard them talking.

"Then what's happening," Tina asked she knew that if anyone else asked he would not give them a complete answer.

"Well for one I didn't sleep with Rachel two I don't think she wants me off the case but that she wants on but the Director doesn't want her to be so when she gets back I'm guessing that she will start barking out orders as if nothing has changed and if she doesn't get what she wants then she will kill us all," Finn said and just like that Rachel came storming down the stairs yep Finn was right.

"Santana, Sam what do ya got," Rachel said anger clear in her voice.

"Well we don't have much all we know is that he is in his late 30's early 40's," Santana said.

"Other than that we got nothing," Sam added.

Rachel looked over at the other four who just stood there. "Well what do you people have," Rachel said irritated.

"Uh we have just as much as they do," Puck said being the brave one.

"Alright, you get anything new let me know," She told them and then looked at Finn. "Come on Mr. Know it all, let's go see who's been calling my house," She said then walked to the back elevator so they could go down to forensics.

"Told ya," Finn said then went to go catch up with Rachel.

When they got down to Mike's lab they heard music as if the radio was playing. "Mike, what ya got," Rachel said walking in.

"Rachel," Mike said startled he knew she wasn't supposed to be on a case. "Uh sorry I can't tell you the director gave me orders to disclose nothing to you," He said a little nervous.

"Well the Director isn't here so start talking," Rachel said glaring at the Asian.

"As you wish songbird," Mike muttered.

Rachel grabbed Mike by the back of his collar so he was face to face with her. "What did you just call me," she seethed.

"Uh uh," Mike stuttered.

"Rachel," Finn said taking charge of her little tirade. She looked up at him keeping her hold on Mike. "You keep acting like a child then no one is gonna listen to you now calm down," He told her. Rachel let go of Mike and glared at him not letting his comment go.

"Did you get a hit on the guy who's calling me Chang," Rachel said calmer then threw Finn a comical smile to show that she would play nice.

"Actually I did thanks to Finn here I was able to trace it back to a burner registered to a Brody Weston but we have on file that he's dead," Mike said pointing to a picture of Brody on the screen.

"That's cause I shot him myself," Rachel said looking at the screen. "He was an accomplish was also wanted for other stuff," she said unflinching. The two guys looked at her then each other then moved on.

"Is there any features of the guy that you can remember?" Mike asked looking at Rachel her exasperation softened as she thought.

"He has blue eyes, uh Brown hair, it was kinda long a curly," Rachel said trying to remember.

"Ok," Mike said typing in some stuff and a face with just eyes and hair appeared on one of the smaller screens.

"Um his mouth was uh kinda small and thin," Rachel said closing her eyes trying to picture his face by doing this she didn't see Finn's look of disgust. Mike nodded and added the mouth to the face. "Um his face was kinda long and his ears were big-ish," she said opening her eyes.

"Alright uh what did his nose look like," Mike asked.

"It was long and normal looking, the guy has no flaws nothing distinguishing," Rachel said shaking her head. There was a vibrating noise that broke the silence Rachel pulled out her phone to see she had a text from an unknown number. "Trace this," Rachel said Mike nodded then went to work. The text read

_# = the number R=Rachel_

# Hello my little star was wondering if you wanted to meet me at a karaoke bar tonight this place also doubles as a night club so we could also dance if you wanted to

R um sure that would be lovely just send me the address and I will meet you there BTW how did you get this number?

# that is for me to know not you songbird I'll see you tonight x

After that the texts stopped coming. Rachel then looked at Finn "Looks like we're all going out tonight," She said smiling but not really happy.

**AN. Another chapter done I basically flat out described who they are now going after and now we get to go have fun hehehe oh the things I can do with just that I'm thinking of either developing Finn and rachel's relationship or have Jesse take her whoops I didn't mean to say that oh well cat's out of the bag then hehehe well you never know byebye see ya next week love ya C:**


	9. Night out

The four girls were at Rachel's house getting ready to go out even though they were going just as protection so that Rachel didn't get hurt or anything, but still they were all going out and they had to at least look the part. "Rach remind me who let you dress yourself in the mornings," Santana asked walking through Rachel's closet.

"Uh San my outfit isn't in there," Rachel said as she walked over to what looked like the entrance to an attic.

"What you got some secret slut hide away here," Santana said coming out of the closet. **(No not like that I know what you are thinking) **

"Uh sorta," Rachel said shifting threw some cloths then pulled out a short black skirt and a sparkly black top that had only one shoulder.

"Ok I take it back damn Rach," Santana said.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Quinn said. She was already dressed and working on her make up Quinn's outfit was probably from when she was a model cause the short dark blue dress she was wearing looked like it fit her like a glove.

Tina looked over at the outfit and her mouth dropped. "Ok if any of us wanted to go home with a guy Rach you would be the first person to snag one," she said adjusting the straps on her little black dress.

"Well you never know that guy could always be Finn I'm sure he wouldn't mind another sleepover with you Rachie," Santana teased her friend making the other two laugh.

"It's not like that, He must have just had his phone off and he slept on the couch just like all the other agents," Rachel said heading into her bathroom to go change and her hair and makeup. When she came out all the girls were sitting around talking Santana got changed into a short red dress yeah they all looked like they were ready for a good girls night.

"Nice Rachie," Santana said making Rachel's presence known to the other two. "Before you forget load up," she said tossing a holster that went around your leg. Rachel attached it to her thigh sliding the gun in and then rolling her skirt over it.

"Ok we're already let's go meet the boys and get our party on," Quinn said all of them laughed and walked out.

**AT QUINN AND PUCK'S HOUSE**

The three guys sat around waiting for Quinn to text Puck letting them know that all the girls were ready. Puck and Sam both threw leather jackets over a tee shirt and were ready to go. Finn felt plain in his tee shirt and plaid shirt thrown over top but he wore stuff like this to bars all the time and also tonight wasn't about partying it was about getting a track on this guy and finally opening the case Finn slipped into work mode but was pulled from his thought when he heard Puck speak. "Alright they're finally done now let's get this show on the road," he said the three guys went out the door and to the car so they could go to this place.

**AT THE PLACE**

They all got there at the same time Guys in one car and they girls in another. They all paired up Puck and Quinn, Finn and Tina, Sam and Santana, and Rachel was left by herself witch was ok in this situation since she was just supposed to be meeting this guy alone. "I think it's only fair if I have two lovely ladies on my arm until we have to go so Miss Berry will you allow me to escort you to the door," Sam said offering his other arm to Rachel.

Rachel giggled and slipped her arm around his "Thank you very much sir," she said. Now Sam had Rachel on his left arm and Santana on his right.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that Sam right here is the pimp of the group," Puck said.

"You wish," Quinn said making everyone laugh. "Alright let's go," Quinn said pulling Puck along.

"Whipped," Finn coughed. The few still remaining erupted into laughter again then started to walk towards the building. When the door was in sight Rachel detached from Sam and started walking ahead on her own.

"Keep all eyes on her at all times," Finn said loud enough for only them to hear.

The other groups nodded and went in shortly after Rachel did. "Finn," Tina said stopping him for a minute.

"Yeah what is it Tina, you ok?" Finn asked.

"Don't get too attached here ok after this, you know we have to leave so don't break her and your own hearts alright," Tina said looking up at him. Finn nodded he knew that they would have to go soon but Rachel was special and he had to help her first and even if he fell for her along the way then well he would come to that when he got there. They walked in the Karaoke club and saw a guy with curly hair on the stage.

"This one's for you my little star," He said. Finn clenched his fist this was their guy.

**I miss the sound of your voice**

**And I miss the rush of your skin**

**And I miss the still of the silence**

**As you breathe out and I breathe in**

**If I could walk on water**

**If I could tell you what's next**

**I'd make you believe**

**I'd make you forget**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**I miss the sound of your voice**

**Loudest thing in my head**

**And I ache to remember**

**All the violent, sweet**

**Perfect words that you said**

**If I could walk on water**

**If I could tell you what's next**

**I'd make you believe**

**I'd make you forget**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**I miss the pull of your heart**

**I taste the sparks on your tongue**

**I see angels and devils**

**And God, when you come on**

**Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**

**Sing Sha la la la**

**Sing Sha la la la la**

**Ooooo Ooooo Ooooo...**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips**

**Just pull me down hard**

**And drown me, drown me in love**

**It's all wrong, it's all wrong**

**It's all wrong, it's so right**

**So come on, get higher**

**So come on and get higher**

**'Cause everything works, love**

**Everything works in your arms.**

Rachel smiled and ducked her head so her hair fell like a curtain around her face. The guy went over to Rachel and sat down in the chair next to hers. "Hello Rachel," Jesse said trying to look at her face.

Rachel looked up and smiled at him. "Hello Jesse," She said he got older and it made him look even more terrifying. "That was a lovely song you sang," she said.

"Thank you it was for you, everything is always for you," Jesse said creasing her face lightly. The rest of the group watched discussed at how she could let him even touch her Rachel was always a good actress. They kept taking pictures of them discreetly.

"Why thank you I'm flattered," Rachel said blushing slightly.

"But of Corse you look beautiful tonight by the way," Jesse said smoothly she could see the hunger in his eyes as he looked up and down her body, Rachel felt disgusted.

"Do you want a drink Rachel I can by you one," Jesse said she would be able to come a lot easier if she was drunk.

"Oh no thank you I'm quite fine," Rachel said there was no way that she would be in a less than perfect state when around this creep. Finn and Tina watched same as Quinn and Puck and Sam and Santana but you could still feel the tension throughout the four groups. Rachel just sat there scared but alert. "Hey let's dance," Rachel said getting up and Pulling him towards the club section of the place.

Everyone danced for a while when Jesse told Rachel that was gonna stop and get a drink. Rachel walked over to Finn and pulled him to the dance floor he felt a little wired on the dance floor. "Come on Finn Dance its fun," She said whipping her head around and jumping up and down waving her hands.

"Uh I don't really dance Rach uh maybe you could dance with Santana," Finn said.

"Come on Finn all you have to do is hold my hands and sway," Rachel said taking Finn's giant hands in her small ones and moved from side to side with the beat. Finn mimed her movements until the song changed.

"We're gonna slow things down for a bit so get with a guy or girl and just live the moment," The DJ said. Finn smiled down at Rachel and changed how they were dancing her arms were now resting on his shoulders and his were around her waist. Sam and Puck went on stage and started singing for all the dancers.

**(Puck) My life is brilliant.**

**My life is brilliant.**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

**(Sam) You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Yeah, she caught my eye,**

**As we walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Flying high,**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

**(Both) You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be with you.**

Jesse watched them anger in his eyes _that little slut _He thought Jesse would get his star back weather she liked it or not but still the tall she was dancing with was the guy he saw with her before could he be her boyfriend? No that's not possible Rachel would never do that to him but either way he would get his prize.

The song ended and Rachel smiled up at Finn then pulled away. "I gotta go to the bathroom I'll be right back," She said and walked away. Finn watched he until Rachel was out of site then went to the bar to keep an eye on the guy who he heard Rachel call Jesse, but he wasn't here probably was with some other poor girl.

Rachel was in the bathroom checking her makeup when Jesse came up behind her she gasped. "Jesse you're not supposed to be in here," Rachel said her hand going to the gun she had on hand.

"oh shut up you bitch don't think I don't know what you're doing who you are why you're here and now you're gonna pay," Jesse said anger in his voice.

Rachel whipped the gun out and held it aiming at his head "Take a step closer and I'll shoot," She said her voice firm all scared feelings going away and being replaced with anger no way was this happening again.

Jesse chuckled. "You actually think that'll keep me back," he said grabbing her arm then making the gun drop covering her mouth with a cloraphorm cloth. Rachel's world went black the last thing she heard was a shot going off then nothing.

**AN. So yes that was the chapter gonna be wrapping up soon but I'm planning on an epilog so that will be cool oh and I'm warning you now people are gonna die so have the tissues on hand I know I will cause everyone is gonna be crying but I'm not saying who though unless you want me to but for now you will have to wait so until next weekend bye bye love you all 3**


	10. Getting Her Back Part 1

**Present time present time open the present to see what's inside IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER I couldn't help myself so here you go a week early and stuff ok gotta go **

_Rachel's world went black the last thing she heard was a shot going off, then nothing._

Jesse quickly dragged Rachel's limp body out the back door wail everyone else freaked out over the shot so that one chick had to go down it's not like she was important any way. Jesse spotted his car and popped the trunk throwing Rachel in it slamming closed then getting in the car driving off.

The five agents ran towards where the shot rang off when they got there Tina was lying on the floor blood oozing from her chest. "TINA!" Finn yelled at the sight of his partner he stooped down to check her pulse. There was nothing Tina Cohan-Chang was dead murdered at the hands of some sick bastered who wanted what he thought was his.

"Finn, he took Rachel we can't find her anywhere," Quinn said. There was sadness in her eyes at the sight of her friend but her voice was firm and hard. "We need to get her back and make his jackass pay," she said.

Finn stood up and looked at Quinn "We need head back and regroup get our facts straight we can't go looking for this guy blindly," he said. Quinn nodded and went to go tell Puck Sam and Santana. Finn looked at Tina's body one last time "I'll get him Tina I'll make him pay and, and I'll tell Mike you said bye, but say hi to my dad for me and try to help us out." after that Finn walked back to the cars to see the other two groups standing there waiting anger and sorrow written on most of them. Sam looked like he was gonna explode if someone looked at him funny. "Let's go,' Finn said then piled into the car and left.

Then got back to HQ quickly since Santana was driving and so was Puck. The all grouped around the plasma and went over what happened. "Ok so Jesse St. James, 32, 5'8, is wanted for rape assault and now murder and kidnap," Quinn said clicking through everything.

"We checked his bank accounts shows that he drained them also that with his credit card bought two tickets for a plain the leaves in 3 days to Italy wear he owns a farm under the name Brody Weston who Rachel herself caught," Puck said next.

"Does he have any place here we can check to see if he took Rachel there," Finn asked.

"No but we're still looking," Santana said.

"she has her phone we can track that to see where Rachel maybe," Sam said remembering then ran to his computer in a minute or two he got a trace "I found her," he told the others. They all looked up from what they were doing. "118 Broadway ave." they all got up and left.

**AN. All done and well yeah Tina's dead sorry but this is only part one part two is next week and the epilog yay so yeah this story is coming to a close and then I'm gonna finish up "My Glee Club Family by Finn Hudson" so go check that out I think it's ok but I wrote it so yeah and I think that's it so I love yas and I'll see ya next week C: 3**

**PS. Hoped you liked your present :3**


	11. Getting Her Back Part 2

Rachel woke up to be kneeling on a hard floor with her hands tie above her head. "Welcome back princess," that voice his voice. Rachel used the length of the rope to spin herself around.

"Jesse" Rachel said glaring at him.

Jesse only smirked back at her. "Hello angle it's nice to see that you're up" He said walking towards her. Jesse ran his hand over her cheek and through her hair. Rachel pulled back in disgust no more acting this was pure anger all her fear left when she woke up and saw his face.

"Don't touch me," Rachel snarled.

"Well that's all up to me now isn't it," Jesse said "You're mine now," then with the slash of his knife Jesse tore Rachel's shirt down the middle leaving a long streak of blood along her abdomen in its wake. Rachel grunted in pain. "Shut up" Jesse said slapping her. "Now are you gonna be a good girl and do what your told," he said crouching down to eye level with her. Rachel nodded then out of no ware she threw her head against Jesse's knocking him back to the floor. Rachel wrapped the rope around her wrist a few time so she could stand. Jesse also was standing holding a gun in her direction. "One move and you're gone just like Brody just like your dads," he said.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Rachel said throwing a kick at Jesse's face. Instead of Jesse firing the gun his knife came out once again making a deep cut in her leg. Rachel screamed out in pain "SON OF A BITCH" she yelled falling to the floor.

"That'll teach you to behave bitch," Jesse said kicking her in the ribs then walking away.

**Line break of awesomesauceness**

"We can't go barging through the front door it'll probably will sound off an alarm and then by the time we get there she'll be dead," Santana said holding Sam back.

"Not if I can I help it this guy isn't gonna know what hit 'em" Puck said ponding his fist into his hand.

"San's right we can't go barging in and besides I already know how we're gonna get in," Quinn said calmly.

"How?" everyone said looking at her wondering.

"Climb up the roof access then go through the vents," Quinn said.

"Q you are a genius," Finn said hugging her then going over to the ladder to get on the roof vent.

They crawled for a few minutes until Finn heard something. "Sing for me and make it something by Madonna and if I don't like it you will be punished," that voice it was Jesse they had found it.

"Isn't having to look at you punishment enough," Rachel said. Finn could hear the annoyance in her voice it sounded like the way she talked to him when they first met. There was silence for a few minutes then a harsh slap rang through the air.

"What did you say again," Jesse hissed. The sound of him talking to her like that set Finn's teeth on edge.

"Nothing I said nothing," Rachel said spitting off to the side. "How does what it feels like for a girl," she said sounding defeated.

"Lovely you can start," Jesse said as if she were some entertainer.

**Girls can wear jeans,**

**And cut their hair short;**

**Wear shirts and boots,**

**'Cause it's okay to be a boy.**

**But for a boy to look like a girl, is degrading**

**'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading.**

**But secretly, you'd love to know what it's like.**

**Wouldn't you?**

**What it feels like for a girl...**

**Silky smooth lips**

**As sweet as candy**

**Baby,**

**Tight blue jeans**

**Skin that shows in patches**

**Strong inside,**

**But you don't know it;**

**Good little girls,**

**They never show it.**

**When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak?**

**Do you know what it feels like for a girl?**

**Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?**

**Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently,**

**Baby**

**Hands that rest on jutting hips, repenting**

**Hurt that's not supposed to show and tears that fall when no one knows**

**When you're trying hard to be your best, could you be a little less?**

**Do you know (Do you know) what it feels like for a girl? (For a girl, for a girl)**

**Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? (For a girl) (Oh)**

**Do you know what it feels like for a girl? (Oh no) (Oh)**

**Do you know what it feels like in this world?**

**What it feels like for a girl?**

**Strong inside, but you don't know it**

**Good little girls,**

**They never show it**

**When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak?**

**Do you know (know!) What it feels like for a girl? (Yeah-ah) (Oh- oh)**

**Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? (For a girl)**

**Do you know (Do you know) what it feels like for a girl? (Yeah)**

**Do you know (yeah) what it feels like in this world (world?)**

**For a girl?**

**In this world?**

**Do you know?**

**Do you know?**

**Do you know what it feels like for a girl?**

**What it feels like in this world?**

Jesse clapped as she finished "lovely a little rough in spot but nothing we can't fix," his hands roamed her body "You are so beautiful you know that," he said softly.

"Yeah I've been told now could you stop touching me," Rachel said not moving but annoyed.

"Why you don't like it," Jesse said squeezing her but.

"No I don't like it when people grab my ass" Rachel said. After hearing that Sam burst through the grate and dropped down whipping out his gun the others dropped down as well. With that bullets flew everywhere and two people fell one being Jesse. "SAM," Rachel cried out horrified by the site of her friend lying in a pool of his own blood skin pale as snow. Puck untied Rachel's hands and she went flying towards his body. "Sam," She sobbed. "Call an ambulance or something we need to help him," Rachel said tears' running down her face as she looked up at the others Santana was also crying but everyone is silent.

"Rachel," Finn said speaking up. Rachel looked up to him coming down to her level. "It's time to let go," he said. Rachel nodded and fell into Finn's arms, he held her there for a few minutes. Sirens went off and paramedics came in Rachel looked up and saw them first go to Jesse's body then came over towards ware they were then pointed to Sam. Rachel shook her head then tried to stand up but having trouble.

"Come with me Miss we are going to have to take you to the hospital," The paramedic said helping Rachel up.

"No shit Sherlock," Rachel snapped. They walked away with the others just standing there.

"Finn," Quinn said.

"I'm not leaving her," Finn said know that was what she meant.

"But we have orders and you know it," Puck said.

"No my life is supposed to be here I'm not going back to that place," Finn said looking at his team.

"She doesn't need you so you can go back to whatever hell whole you came from," Santana said. The three looked at her "We were fine before anyone of you came, if the director had just let us take the case by ourselves like the first time Rachel would have been fine and Sam would still be here so you can just go and leave us alone," she fumed.

"Santana the director put us this case so his daughter could be safe," Finn said.

"And look where we are now Hudson, you really think that if it was just the three of us that she would have been hurt more sooner, cause I don't think so because it's all your fault,"

"What are you talking about," Finn asked confused.

"You pulled her off her game one kiss and the girl wouldn't shut up," Santana said. Those few words explained it all.

"Dude," Puck said putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. "You ok? He asked.

"Yeah I just gotta go," Finn said and walked out.

**AN. Ok so one more chapter and then the Epilog I'm sad this song is coming to a close I think it was my best work so far but ya know there's always the next one and that one will be even better I have like three different ideas for what it's gonna be so I'll put them up and you all can decide so until next week love ya and bye C: 3**


	12. Let Me Love You

Finn walked into the hospital and up to the reception desk "Excuse me miss is Rachel Berry here," he asked nicely.

"Oh no I'm sorry sir she was checked out a few minutes ago," The woman said.

"Alright then thank you," Finn said the director must have come and took her home, so Finn hopped in his car and drove to her house.

Rachel just lied on her couch sore and tired. Her dad left a minuet ago and she just wanted to fall asleep but whenever she closed her eyes images of Jesse or Sam plagued her mind. So Rachel just lied there until someone knocked on the door. "It's open," she called out to the silence. Rachel heard the click of the door and then some footsteps, it was him my god couldn't he just go away. Along with Sam and Jesse, Finn also clouded her thoughts.

"Hey Rach," Finn said looking at her. Rachel looked exhausted and broken and just seeing her made him want to turn around and go back home.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said stifling a yawn. "What brings you her" she asked slowly getting up.

"Oh yeah know I just wanted to see how you were doing and stuff," Finn said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh well thanks but I'm fine just a little tired," Rachel said her arm lightly rapped around her torso.

"Oh that's good," Finn said nodding. Rachel nodded back biting her lip slightly.

"Yeah so um if that was it I'm just gonna go try to sleep," Rachel said and started to walk away.

"Wait Rachel," Finn said catching her wrist.

Rachel turned around "Look Finn I hate you but it'll have to wait," she said a little coldly.

"No Rachel it can't wait because I feel the exact opposite you do," Finn said. Rachel was confused and it showed. "Rachel I love you," he said. Rachel was shocked not knowing what to do she pulled her wrist free then walked away to her room and just leaned against the closed door. Finn also walked to the door but instead of trying to get in he just slumped down against it. He was such an idiot of course she didn't love him why would she. Rachel never showed any form of attraction towards him but still Finn just had to let her know.

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel**

**Had no example of a love that was even remotely real**

**How can you understand something that you never had?**

**If you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

**Let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Let me love you**

**I know your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, oh, I can help**

**Let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Let me love you**

**A heart of numbness gets brought to life**

**I'll take you there**

**I can see the pain behind your eyes**

**It's been there for quite a while**

**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**

**I would like to show you what true love can really do**

**Let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Let me love you**

**I know your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, oh, I can help**

**Let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Let me love you**

**A heart of numbness gets brought to life**

**I'll take you there**

**Let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Let me love you**

**I know your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, oh, I can help**

Finn sang through the door, he heard the door knob jiggle and he stood up to see Rachel standing there. For a moment they just stared at one another waiting for the first one to say something. Rachel looked up at Finn and stood on her tip toes using the door frame as support then pressed her lips to his. Finn quickly reciprocated the kiss wrapping an arm gently around Rachel steadying her. Rachel slowly snaked her arms around Finn's neck pulling him closer. Finn started to walk into her room a little. Rachel led the way until she found her bed. She pulled him down where they were both sitting. Finn pulled her onto his lap then kissed down her jaw line to her neck.

Rachel let out a small moan. She had never thought someone could think of her as this special, so she pulled Finn's head up so she could kiss him again. Rachel bit his lip slightly then smoothed over it with her tongue. Finn moaned and slipped his own tongue in her mouth. Rachel pulled away and started kissing his neck. Finn groaned lying down on his back giving Rachel more room. Rachel nipped and licked and sucked and kissed all most every inch of his neck.

Finn rolled over so that he was on top Rachel smiled a bit at him and leaned up to kiss him softly. Finn held her to him not wanting to let go. "sleep," Rachel said quietly. Finn smiled and picked Rachel up pulling the covers back he placed her down and tucked her in. Then Finn got in on the other side and pulled her close this may be just the beginning for them but for now all he wanted to do was fall asleep and be with the beautiful girl next to him.

**AN. Ok story time I was gonna make this chapter shorter than it is but then I woke up and just thought "Hey I should try to write a make out scene" and well let's just say it is a whole lot easier on a role play forum then on your own how do you people do this it's really hard. But anyway that is the end and now time for the epilog so I'm gonna go write that up then finish up my other story and start on the next one wow I've got a lot ahead of me but oh well the more I work the better I'll get so I'll see next week love yas C: 3**


	13. Epalog

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

They sat at their desks working when the group of probes came in. Rachel looked up at them and then at Santana who just smirked these poor kids are gonna be tariffed. "Now this is one of our finest teams so it would be very hard to be accepted," the woman who was showing them around said.

"You'd also have to deal with Santana," Rachel said. Santana glared at Rachel only making her laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen these people are Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez," The lady said. "They are two of the five people on this team."

"Hello new victims," Santana said.

"San don't scare them," Quinn said walking in with a stack of paper.

"But where's the fun in that," Santana said flashing a smile at the slightly scared and confused visitors.

"And yet another member of this Fine team Quinn Fabray," The lady said.

Quinn set some of the papers down on Rachel's desk and leaned over. "Is she gonna do that whenever one of us comes over," she whispered.

"Probably so once Finn and Noah get here they might go away," Rachel whispered back. Quinn nodded. As if on cue Finn and Puck walked in.

"And the finally two members Noah Puckerman and the leader of this team Finn Hudson," The woman said.

"Actually I'm the leader here," Rachel corrected.

"Who said?" Finn questioned.

"Um I did because I am more experienced and I will kick your ass if you say otherwise," Rachel said.

"Majority rules," Finn said.

"What?" Rachel said confused.

"More people from my team than yours so," Finn explained.

"That's probably because the only other one from my team is dead," Rachel stated. Her eyes looked sad even after 5 years the mention of Sam still made her want to cry.

"Rach," Finn said softly. Rachel just shook her head and walked off. Apparently the bystanders had left so they saw nothing. Finn walked after her to find that Rachel was just stepping into the elevator. Finn quickly stepped in before the doors closed.

"What do you want," Rachel said whipping at her eyes a bit.

"I wanted to see if you were ok," Finn said. He stopped the elevator so they could talk more.

"I I'm fine" Rachel said trying to stop her tears.

"But you're not so don't lie and just tell me," Finn said taking her hand.

"I just wish he was still here and it still feels like it's my fault," Rachel said letting tears fall.

Finn pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "It's not and it never was, Sam died keeping you safe and now it's my turn but this time I'm not going any ware," He said looking down at her.

Rachel looked up unshed tears shone in her eyes. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" Finn repeated. "I love you," he said.

Rachel smiled a little. "I love you too," she said then leaned up and kissed him softly.

**AN. Done done done done done done done done. Second story completed yeah for me alrighty then now I'm gonna use this feeling of accomplishment and finish my other story so if you still wanna read my stuff check out "My Glee Club Family by Finn Hudson" So until next time BYE BYE I LOVE YOU ALL :D 3**


End file.
